The Alphabet According to Ron Weasley
by Incitata
Summary: Ron muses on his life the future and his first four years at Hogwarts. This may seem quite strange. To overcome writers block I set myself a challenge the rules are explained within. Please let me know if it worked!


As far back as I can remember I've been one of a crowd ****

The Alphabet According to Ron Weasley

__

By Incitatus

A/N In an effort to overcome writers block I set myself a challenge. 

Write a fic 26 lines long each containing 26 words and each beginning with a new letter of the alphabet running either A-Z or Z-A. [should turn out to be 676 words long. This is of course the first time I've used excel to write prose;)]

To be a first person narrative in character and with a discernible plot ie not simply a stream of conciousness rambling. Words such as Zebra and Xylophone should not appear without good reason.

If I'm feeling particularly sadistic later I will throw this challenge to the HP forum.

****

~~~~~

As far back as I can remember I've been one of a crowd. I suppose with seven of us that is inevitable. But sometimes I wonder …

****

Bill is the oldest, working for Gringotts in Egypt. A curse breaker! How cool is that? Mum would never let me get away with long hair.

****

Charlie is next. He's off somewhere exotic chasing Dragons; Romania I think! He played seeker on the Gryffindor team. They said he could have turned professional.

****

Dad is proud of Percy who followed him into the Ministry. Perfect Prefect Percy, head boy. I bet he'll be Minister for Magic before he's thirty!

****

Ever so strange really, the way we're all in Gryffindor; Mum and Dad were too. I am proud of that; it must be a family thing.

****

Fred and George of course. They drive Mum up the wall, she pretends that their antics bother her but really she is proud of their success.

****

Ginny is younger than me, that makes her special and she's the only girl. That makes her different from the rest of us. Same hair though"

****

How am I supposed to compete with all that? I'm just Ron with a stupid owl and no special talent for anything except choosing rotten pets.

****

I do have some good friends. Harry of course and Hermione. Neville, Seamus and Dean too, the other boys in our dorm. And Crookshanks I suppose.

****

Just don't tell Hermione I said that! Hagrid reckons it's part Kneazle, I reckon it's part tiger. Still she can't be all bad. She exposed Scabbers!

****

Knowing what I know now I can't believe he got away with it, shifting the blame onto Sirius Black. Poor Harry, finally found his Godfather then …

****

Looking back over the last four years frightens me sometimes. We've come so close to danger and somehow we've always got away. I can't help wonder…

****

Maybe I'm going mad! What if next time we don't get away? What if You Know Who does get Harry? He's more than just a friend.

****

Not a nice thought … life without Harry, or Hermione or even Hogwarts. I overheard Dad and Percy talking not long after the end of last term …

****

Once all the hubbub over Cedric died down. The Ministry just wanted to sweep it under the carpet. Dumbledore won't let them, Harry told me that.

****

Percy is pompously taking the Ministry line; even the whole Crouch thing didn't make him see sense. No! The Ministry of Magic can do no wrong!

****

Quite astonishing really how he thinks that! None of us do. We all agree with Professor Dumbledore. I just hope they listen to him.

****

Rumours keep flying around. I scour the Daily Prophet for them and listen to Dad and Percy. Harry must be so worried It's all about him.

****

Still, I know he's okay; he sent me an owl. I wonder what it's like … not living with the Muggles but being alone. I'm never alone.

****

The Burrow is always crowded and noisy. That's something that slimy git Malfoy likes reminding me of. I'm not taking anymore of his rubbish next year!

****

Ugly spoilt little sod! Anyway, if that's what being an only child does to you I'm glad I've got Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred and Ginny.

****

Very soon we'll be back on the train and back at school; two weeks to go now. Back to lessons; OWL's this year. I'm dreading them!

****

Wonder who'll be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts this year? I get the feeling we're going to need it, what with You Know Who back.

****

Xenophobia is what Hermione called his dislike of Muggles. Treating people as inferior just because you mistrust their differences. It's wrong; Wizard, Muggle we're all human.

****

Yoiks! I'd better get back to my essay! History of Magic, 'Albertus Magnus to Zoroaster. Setting the precedent for living amongst Muggles: Discuss' What a bore!

**__**

Zoroaster was a magician and prophet … I wonder if he had my doubts? Maybe that's why he chose to live with Muggles. Maybe we all should!

~~Fin~~

A/N I'd be most interested to know what you think, I can't decide whether or not I like it:)


End file.
